


I hope you unwrap it gently

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Derek, Strangers, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “Gotcha,” he muttered to himself as he saw one single black pair left on a shelf below his eye line. He reached in to grab them but ended up wrapping his fingers around the gloves and someone else’s hand.





	I hope you unwrap it gently

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these late but this is day 2 of the revised advent calendar I'm attempting this year. I think this should also be added to my 1000 Words collection because this is a scene I saw in my head on its own without any followup unless I get some kind of inspiration to continue it or I see another scene from this particular scenario. 
> 
> Feel free to hypothesize how this might work out in the end in the comments with me!

Derek ignored the text alert as he strode through the department store, on a mission to get in and out as soon as possible. His younger sister, Cora, texted him all day begging for him to pick up a gift for her to save her a trip into town. The last place Derek wanted to be only a few days before Christmas was in a store but there he was, glancing around quickly as he moved for the outerwear section. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek caught sight of a display of gloves that Cora was looking for, a gift for her boyfriend’s mom. Derek made a beeline to the display and started flipping through the boxes looking for a black pair.

“Gotcha,” he muttered to himself as he saw one single black pair left on a shelf below his eye line. He reached in to grab them but ended up wrapping his fingers around the gloves and someone else’s hand. 

“Hey, hands off!” A voice exclaimed from the other side of the shelf. Derek didn’t let go of the gloves but instead peeked around the side and found another man. An attractive man, Derek realized with a jolt. 

It’d been a while since Derek felt more than bored disinterest in anyone romantically, especially not in his hometown. He couldn’t even say it wasn’t for a lack of trying because, well, he wasn’t. Until now?

Derek didn’t realize he was intensely staring until the stranger cleared his throat and tilted his head quizzically. 

Derek shook his head and felt his cheeks redden under his beard. “Sorry. Um… I need these,” he tried to explain lamely. 

The guy rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. I need them more than you.” He pulled on the gloves but Derek’s grip tightened on them and he narrowed his eyes. Derek could feel the wall of determination surrounding the stranger, but it wasn’t strong enough to cover the faint scent of arousal that wafted his way.

“I doubt that,” Derek replied drily, trying to stay civil. “I’m sure there’s another pair here you can buy.”

His opponent had brown hair, a lean but solid build, long fingers, too many moles, and soft whisky-colored eyes that sized Derek up while squaring himself up for--well, whatever the hell usually happened in situations like these. This is why Derek tried to avoid any and all crowds or shopping at Christmas. But there was more to how the stranger looked at him. Derek could see his mind working, calculating possibilities as they continued their standoff. At one point he licked his lips and Derek’s grip almost weakened. 

“In that case, I’m sure there’s another pair _you_ could get.” the guy insisted and tugged again at the gloves. 

Derek felt his territorial streak rise but he tamped it down and instead put on a wide smile that he knew got hearts beating faster and opted for tact, and charm to get him what he wanted. The stranger stared back at him, nonplussed, then bared his teeth and snarled convincingly at Derek who let go of the gloves suddenly. 

“Thanks!” he exclaimed cheerfully, holding the gloves up triumphantly. Before Derek could say anything back the stranger did an about face and made a hasty retreat to the checkout. 

Slowly Derek reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to snap a quick photo of the guy so he had someone to blame when Cora started whining at him, which is exactly what she did as soon as he said he didn’t get the gloves. 

“It was _one_ thing, Derek!” Cora moaned dramatically from where she was slumped across the kitchen counter. 

Derek pulled out his phone and brought up the photo to show her. “Blame him. He got your precious gloves.”

Cora squinted at the phone, then snorted. “Stiles Stilinski got the gloves before you could?” she asked dubiously. 

“He _growled_ at me!” Derek protested defensively. “I mean… why? And _how_?”

Cora started laughing and passed the phone back while Derek growled at her. “Sorry but it’s just too funny! He’s best friends with Scott McCall, who was bitten back in high school. Word has it he helped Scott through his first few months.”

Derek raised a skeptical eyebrow. “ _He_ knows how to act around werewolves?”

Cora shrugged as she left the kitchen, but her parting words hit Derek and made him feel weirdly nervous. “He knows how to act around you.”

Derek barely had a chance to blink before Cora poked her head back into the kitchen. “Oh, and if you checked your text messages more than once a day you’d know I had a pair of gloves on hold at customer service. Don’t suppose you’d go back tomorrow?”

His snarl was the only answer she needed as the sound echoed in the quiet kitchen.


End file.
